HICCUP
by dragonsfire18
Summary: A really bad time for a hanyou to get the hiccups XD  Read, review and enjoy. warning of OOCness


Hiccup ... one-shot by dragonsfire18 and chichi

Disclaimer: We dont own inuyasha... or the hiccups

{A/N: Dragon: Hi, its me n chichi here... =keo=s here too but she is so glued to the issue 90 inuyasha comic that I leant her that she doesnt know we left the room.  
Chichi: its a good comic though :D, anyway, we r on a sleepover (*shoots partypoppers) and I thought of this funny story when =keo= took my lollypop (*remembers lolly and looks tearfull) and I got super mad and started hiccuping, dragons gonna write it for me ^^.  
Dragon: yup, for once I acctuly think this is pritty funny, its probly been done though.  
Chichi: yeah (*sad puppy eyes), remind me to look it up later and read some.  
Dragon: on with the story :D.}

WARNING: extreem cases of OOC (out of charactor)

It was a beautifull sunny day in fuedal japan, the gang was all stroling casully though a medow filled with flowers, there had been no naraku sightings, no signs of sesshomarou or koga or kikyo, the day had been tranquil... at least up untill now when all that changed. Kagome suddenly froze in her tracks and sighed,  
"Whats wrong wench?" inuyasha snapped as he turned round, "Two shards coming this way" she groaned as she rubbed her temples. Before anyone could say anything further,  
koga appered in a worlwind before the gang, "Kagome, im here to save you from that muttface, you deserve a better man" the wolf laughed as he ignored everyone but kagome, who looked rather bored. Everyone exept koga who was focused on kagome, stared at inuyasha, they all knew he got mad when koga was around, but it was still always fun to watch.  
"GET. AWAY. FROM. HER." Inuyasha (chibi with giant head and pulseing vain) yelled. "And whatya gonna do about it dog breath, she's my woman anyway" koga smirked,  
inuyasha growled and began to draw the tetsaiga before he was interupted. "Little brother, once again I have come to take the tetsaiga from your unworthy grasp"  
a monotone voice spoke as sesshomarou stepped out from the forrest. "Who the hell are you?" koga snapped, "I am great lord sesshomarou of the western lands,  
who... or what might you be?" sesshomarou replyed flatly as ever, meanwhile inuyasha grew more and more red with frustration. "Lord of the western lands"  
koga mocked in a squeeky voice making sesshomarous eye twitch, "heh, Im prince koga of the wolf tribe, I take it your the mutts brother, there are waaay to many weak stupid puppys round here". "IM RIGHT HERE YA KNOW" inuyasha yelled angrly as he was universaly ignored, kagome, shippo, sango and miroku watched fairly blankly,  
quite unsure of what to do. As koga and sesshomarou were having a cconversation about how much they hated inuyasha, inuyasha was about to yell again before he was interupted by yet another familiar yet unwanted voice. "Inuyasha, you will come to hell with me" kikyo stated angrly, the inu gummi anime sweatdropped, "WHOS THAT?"  
koga and sesshomarou asked at the same time. "I am the prestess kikyo and I am here to claim my love inuyasha and drag him to hell with me... who are you?"  
kikyo asked flatly, "Im koga, thats the mutts brother... wait... so the dog face isnt in love with kagome?" koga questioned. Inuyashas red with anger turned to red with emmbarrissment, "Well ya see... err..." the hanyou began before, "SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIIIIIIIT" from an enraged kagome while the monk, slayer and fox hid behind a tree from the flamy eyed girl, and "DIE DIE DIE" from kikyo as she shot sacred arrows at him which missed because of the sitting and hit jaken who appered from nowear. Suddenly everyone stopped what they were doing because a giant dark cloud loomed overhead darkening everything, "Whats that?" sango asked,  
"Its an evil aura" miroku answered, "Naraku" inuyasha growled as he climbed out of the deep hole dizzly. "MWA HA HA, I HAVE COME TO DESTROY YOU INUYASHA ONCE AND FOR ALL"  
naraku laughed as he floated down with kagura and kana on the flying feather, "WAIT A SEC... I wannted to kill the muttface" koga stated angrly. "NO, I SHALL DRAG HIM TO HELL WITH ME" kikyo screemed, "My brother shall die by my hand and no other" sesshomarou stated flatly. Kagome, shippo, miroku and sango looked over at inuyasha who was standing in the middle of the argument but not being agnolaged, and the vain in his head looked about too expload. "IM GONNA KILL HIM",  
"NO ME", "I shall kill him", "I GOT HERE FIRST", "hes my brother", "HES MY ENIMY", "HE WAS MY LOVER", "IM MORE POWERFULL THAN ANY OF YOU", "no you arnt", "AM TOO", "are not", "I WILL KILL YOU TOO", "try me, "ME FIRST", "NO ME", "ME", "ME", "ME", "me", "ME", "SHHHHHUUUUUUTTTT UUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPP" inuyasha broke the argument with the loudest screem ever, over in england birds flew away, and in the north pole santa sighed and put inuyasha on his naughty list for bursting his ear drums.  
Everyone stared in mild shock at the hanyou who was now on the verge of turning demon, breathing heavly and about to expload with fury, but just then... "hic".  
everyone looked scepticly, even inuyasha himself, but then, "hic hic hic" the fource of the hiccups jolted him, blushing he clamped his hands to his mouth,  
everyone broke down laughing exept sesshomrou and kikyo, but even they both smiled trying not to snicker. "SHUT hic UP hic hic" the all powerfull hanyou shouted angrly, but the laughter went on... and on... and on. 


End file.
